An Unknown Enemy
by Cococaveenso
Summary: When Ada goes to try and assist Leon in his latest mission, they both realize it's more dangerous than either thought. But now an unknown enemy is attacking from within the shadows and has a disturbing plan for the fate of the world. But that's not the end of their troubles and it's a race against time to stay alive. Post Resident Evil 6, some slight LeonXAda suggestions T-Language
1. Hunnigan Agrees with Leon?

_Authors (Slightly Cuckoo) Note - Thanks to everyone who read my first story and then to the people who asked if i could write this (That's you MOCHS and guesswhat01 !) This is kind of a sequel but i guess you don't need to have read Memories and Red Wine as really it's just the retelling of Leon and Ada's meeting during the events of Resident Evil 6 with a few bits of story set in Ada's apartment two weeks after China where she's running a trace on Leon, so there's a few references to it in this but you don't need to have read it. So, I have a few chapters of this written now and I've decided I'm gonna try and upload this at about 2 a week (unless I get bored and upload for no reason!) Friday's a good day to upload, right? I'll figure out the next day next week, probably Tuesday. So thanks for even coming to this fic, and please review! _**  
**

_Coco_

* * *

**Ada's Apartment**

Ada Wong sat at her desk in the corner of her apartment, an empty glass to her right. Her computer beeped and three new windows opened on her screen. She reached out her hand and slid her finger across the mouse pad reading what the screen said. The first two notices only notified her that Leon had survived China. The last however caught her eye, news of Leon's latest mission.  
**New Mission for Leon S. Kennedy : Location - Zeya, Russia**  
Ada's last mission had been tailing an ex-NeoUmbrella researcher and he was the last survivor of the Zeya base, and for good reason.

_Well, he was the last survivor._

"I know where he is, and it's not good." She said. It only took her a few seconds to make a decision and she stood sharply, turning to the door. Ada pulled her metallic grey PDA out of her pocket and dialed the number of an old acquaintence who owed her a few favors.

**Russian Airspace**

Leon Scott Kennedy sat in the quiet government jet with a laptop on the pull-down table in front of him. The face of Ingrid Hunnigan in front of him on the screen. Her black hair tied back in a bun and her glasses catching the light.

"You've just entered Russian airspace, you're lucky it's not winter or you'd be frozen."

"Why does nobody tell me about these things before I take these missions?" Leon asked with a sigh.

"You never ask." Hunnigan replied glancing down to the keyboard infront of her back in America.

"Point taken, so you wanna tell me what this mission is about? And perhaps you could touch on why I'm currently flying to a small Russian town?"

"Well we got some information from BSAA units in that area that a NeoUmbrella researcher was found with a bullet lodged inside his skull. It's the BSAA, and the US government's, concern that he was shot for access to the lab he worked at. A lab that was suspiciously closed down during the China incident. We still don't know what happened." Hunnigan explained.

"And me?" Leon asked. Hunnigan rolled her dark eyes again.

"I'm getting to that. We need you to go check the lab he worked in. You more than anyone else should know that whatever was in that lab, if NeoUmbrella was involved then it can't be good. And if that fell in the wrong hands..." She trailed off.

"Then this would be just as bad as Raccoon, maybe as bad as Liangshang and Tall Oaks," Leon finished, "Either way this can't be good, if someone was motivated enough to shoot this guy in the head for access, lets just guess they don't intend on popping in for some milk." He said sarcastically.

"For once, Leon, I agree with you." Hunnigan said, though she resented the words that passed her lips.

"Well that's new." Leon said with a mocking smile.  
"Don't get used to it!" Hunnigan snapped at him but she quickly regained her composure, "You'll be landing at an airport not too far away from Zeya pretty soon."

"Yeah, well it's a little close to China for my liking."

"Just add it to your list of countries you don't like, look I have to go. I've got another agent on the line, actually its Agent Harper." Hunnigan said, looking to her left.

"I'll update with you later, tell Helena I said hey." Leon said with a smile. Hunnigan nodded, returning the smile before hanging up the call.  
Leon lay back in his chair and looked out the window at the world below. He sighed before letting his head roll back and his eyes close, but his recent experience on a plane just two weeks ago lay fresh in his mind and kept him awake.


	2. Jamie Wren

_Authors Note: So in Britain it's an hour away from being Tuesday, thats close enough, right? I got bored of waiting to upload after one chapter, I can see this happening a lot. SO here's chapter two of my insane story from my own mind (And even I don't have a clue where this is going) But in reply to MOCHS - Yeah, CAPCOM have been teasing us for way too long. I have always liked the pairing so maybe, and it is fun to write the Leon/Ada bickering, so i would guess writing them being nice would be even better. So maybe..._

_P.S I don't own Resident Evil, Leon, or Ada (but hell, Ada isn't owned by anyone!)  
Enjoy! Please Review and keep reading!_

* * *

**Amur Oblast, Russia - 7 Miles Out Side Zeya**

Leon got off the plane to find a young American BSAA agent waiting by a military vehicle. He walked towards the young man who looked like he was in his early 20's, dressed in military, brown combats and a thick BSAA issue jacket with a blue batch with the BSAA logo sewn into it.

"Agent Kennedy?" The soldier asked walking to meet Leon.

"Yeah, you must be my transport to Zeya. And you are?" He asked politely.

"Jamie Wren, sir." He said, straightening up. Leon smiled and held out his hand, to which Jamie Wren took it.

"Well Jamie, nice to meet you. Shall we be on our way?" Leon asked. Jamie nodded in reply and they both got in the car.

It was a short drive and the two men barely spoke for most of the journey, the conversation only stretching to the fact the weather was a few degrees colder than in the States. When they arrived inside Zeya they almost immediately took a side road and after a mile or two they came to a small building surrounded by high fences with flashing lights and a small security building outside the fence.

"Well here we are, this is the lab. We managed to salvage some information from the memory banks but the thing is, some things don't add up."

"Like what?" Leon inquired, curiously.

"Well, the Chinese NeoUmbrella base received an order to evacuate to the far east and then one of the workers from China gave this base a familiar order. The official records say that all workers were evacuated. But if so, why only the one survivor. So we managed to dig deeper in the records."

"What did you find?"

"Unfortunately, nothing. There's no one on our team with the skills to hack the system." Jamie told Leon, Leon frowned slightly before shaking his head.

"Well maybe I'll find something else out inside, we got a way in?" Leon asked, folding his arms across his chest and nodding towards the laboratory.

"Even non-functional we can only find one way past the fence, and that's through it." Jamie said with a weak smile. Leon stifled a laugh and nodded.

"Lead the way, but when we get in there, at least until i make sure the place is safe, stay outside the main lab. 'Kay?"

"Erm, sure. But what if you run into trouble-" The young soldier asked.

"I survived worse than an abandoned laboratory." Leon said reassuringly.

Within half an hour they had already checked their weapons and got through the fence and were in the main entrance hall of the lab. The building looked small from the outside but there were 3 levels of corridors laboratories and offices beneath the ground like a maze. Leon and Jamie stood in front of a floor plan of the complex in the hall. They acknowledged that the first floor seemed only to be offices and surveillance rooms and that the testing labs were on the second floor.

"Nothing on the third floor, no offices, no labs, just nothing. It'll be worth a look. Stay here and don't come any further in unless I say. No point putting good men in danger."  
The two men nodded to each other before Leon headed downwards to the first floor.

He took 20 minutes or so to have a snoop around the offices. Most of the offices were the same. White walls, two desks on one side of the room, two beds on the other.

"Dedicated workers." Leon thought to himself as he looked through the drawers of the desks, trying to find something to clue him in on anything of why research stopped so suddenly and what was actually being researched in the first place.

_Shame I don't read Russian._ He thought to himself, looking through the papers.

Leon left the room and walked along the corridor, looking in on a few other rooms. He searched in vain to see if there were any papers in English but found nothing in anything other in Russian apart from a few papers in Chinese script and a letter that looked like it was in Italian. Leon took notice of surveillance room near the entrance he came in from before moving on to the second floor.

* * *

Yeah I know, this is going a little slow but i promise something good will happen soon enough. And maybe a cliffhanger or two, maybe just...


	3. Jamie Wren Didn't Last Long

****_Authors note: ITS FRIDAY! Yay! Which means another chapter, right? Wrong! Cause today your getting chapter 3 and 4! How nice am I eh? Moving on to reply's for my reviews. Most of the reviews I can shoot down with one answer: Thanks to Rcant, Yummy and Guest, Guest and Guest. Glad your all enjoying it. Guest 3 also pointed out chapters are short, yeah I know, my apologies! I'm trying to write longer chapters and I'm sure once i get more into the story the chapters will get longer. But since neither of these chapters are longer your getting two, fair?  
So in this chapter Ada is now in Russia, and we see blood...Enjoy!_

* * *

**Outskirts of Zeya**

Ada drove her red sports car as fast as she could through the roads that led to Zeya. She already knew where she was going.

_At least that's one thing._ She thought, slightly cynically.

She pulled up next to a military vehicle outside the gate that led into the lab.

_God damn it, Leon._

Ada swiftly got out the car and strolled up to the fence, expecting to need to use her hookshot she took it out her holster, only to immediately notice that it wasn't necessary. A huge whole had been sliced through the fence. She knelt down to look at where the fence had been torn apart.

"This wasn't done by wire cutters." She murmured to herself. She scanned over the rest of the fence surrounding the perimeter and found what she had been expecting to see before, how Leon got in. The fence had been neatly clipped by wire cutters creating a single break in the links that could be pulled apart to get through. Small, discrete.  
"Something else tore that open." She said to herself. She frowned before moving through the large tear in the fence and onwards to the entrance.

Ada walked into the entrance hall only to find the white walls splattered with red. Drops of sticky red spray was all the way up the walls and onto the ceiling. She looked down at the mangled body on the floor. The once plush, white carpet now stained red. A dead body had never bothered Ada, she doubted she would have made it through Raccoon city if it did.  
As she knelt down to inspect the remains of the body she noticed a blue patch with red lettering sewn onto the corpses jacket.  
BSAA

"Poor guy. But at least it's not Leon." She said to herself but a very cynical thought possessed her mind as she said those words.

_ Yet._

She could see the blood was still tacky so he hadn't been dead for too long. She stood up and walked away from the bloody corpse, taking out her Blacktail handgun. On her she had her Blacktail, her Ammo Box 50 machine pistol, her crossbow folded into a 40cm long cuboid strapped to her left thigh and her grapple gun in her hip holster.

Ada walked silently down the tiled staircase to the first level. The carpet on this level muffled any sound she made when she moved. Her handgun was down at her side.

_ I'm not taking any chances after what happened to the guy upstairs._

She looked along the white corridor in front of her. Each room had the names of who it was once home to and the word 'office' written on it in Russian apart from one to a few meters away to her left which said 'Surveillance' in Russian. She walked briskly to the surveillance room and began hacking the computer there.

It had been easy for her, the high tech security passwords and firewalls had only managed to keep her out for a few seconds before she shattered the security. The CCTV monitors on the wall in front of her blinked to life. Her fingers blurred across the keys as she brought up every camera feed on the screens in front of her. On the second floor corridor she found Leon walking noisily across the hard floor. She watched other feeds from that corridor and saw that just round the corner, he had been heard.

And now, he was being hunted


	4. How Many Times Has He Saved Me Now?

_Authors note: Gasp, cliffhangers eh? Lucky you I put both chapters up at the same time. (By the way, the reason my A/N is a little cuckoo today is I just had coffee...Lots of coffee, I know it ain't good for ya but hey.)  
_ _ Any way, onwards with 'Nomer Dva' of the double installment (Nomer Dva is Russian by the way, in proper script it's номер два but you didn't care for that did you?)_

* * *

Ada's eyes widened as she stared at the screen, feeling helpless to do anything.

_Can I sprint fast enough to save him this time?_ She asked herself silently as she stared at the creatures Leon was being hunted by.

_Lickers, or at least some form of them._

They were larger, with one front arm that looked like the mutations of the J'avo she had met in China, thanks to the C-Virus. But they still had the same horrible exposed muscle tissue and brain matter that she remembered. The last time she had met them had been Easter Slav with Leon, even though she barely saw them apart from on CCTV and one that found her by mistake. She ran everything she knew about lickers through her mind.

_Hearing. That's my only chance._  
Ada aimed her blacktail at the ground beneath her and fired 3 shots into the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw where her shots had come though the ceiling on the floor below through the CCTV. She looked up at the screens and saw the mutated lickers dashing away from Leon and towards her. She sighed deeply. Leon looked up at the ceiling to the first floor.  
Ada took one hand off her blacktail and used it to take out her machine pistol. She walked out of the security room and out into the corridor in time to see the C-Virus mutated lickers crawling along the walls and ceiling. Their muscly skin glistening with moisture as they crawled towards her. She inhaled and raised her chin before giving the lickers a smile.

"See you in hell, bastards!" She said to them, loudly and sternly but not shouting.

The two guns jumped in her hands and she shot at the fast advancing lickers. She managed to count five. The lickers dodged several of her shots to start with, backing Ada to the stairs she had come from. She glanced over her shoulder as her heel hit the steps behind her. She smiled and shook her head.

"You ain't winning that easily."

She began advancing towards the lickers as they charged towards her still. One whipped it's tongue at her neck but Ada shot the long pink tongue when it was inches from her pale skin. The licker squealed in pain and made a lunge at her with it's arm. Ada managed to step back just in time to miss the arm flying at her and instead it swung back round and hit another licker in the head, knocking it backwards. She fired the bullets from her machine pistol three at a time while constantly pulling the trigger on her blacktail. She counted the last bullet in her blacktail and with practiced movements managed to reload her handgun quickly and have both her guns shooting again with barely three seconds pause.

Ada counted three lickers down and was only left with the two in front of her. One lunged at her with its normal arm and Ada dodged the clawed hand but when her attention was focused on only that one licker the other pounced at her and pinned her shoulders to the carpet. She fought against it, stopping it from doing any real harm to her but couldn't get it off of her. It snapped at her neck with its hideous teeth before stretching out its tongue and extending it towards her neck. She cringed at the thought of the creature being so close. She thrashed her arms and legs against the licker but it still didn't move.

_I could swear these things never used to be this strong._

Her thoughts were interrupted as a gunshot rang out across the corridor and an eruption of blood came from the lickers brain, followed by another, giving Ada the chance to release the arm that had her blacktail and fire a few rounds into it's head before it fell limp on top of her. She shoved the heavy corpse off of her and stood quickly. She looked to where the shot had come from and saw Leon standing with hit gun held out in front of him, still aiming in her direction. They looked each other in the eye for a second before Ada broke their gaze and turned to the one remaining licker that was gripping to the ceiling. It swung it's mutated arm at her limply but Ada just held up her Ammo Box and fired several shots into it's head and it collapsed to the ground.

"Ada." Leon said looking straight at her. She looked up at him and their gaze caught once more, "What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for helping me. I'm sure I could have found a way out of it on my own though." She said, dismissive of his question.

"You never answered my question." He said to her calmly.

"I never intended to." She replied coldly, but really she couldn't have been happier that Leon was still safe, and had just saved her again.

_ How many times is that he's saved me now?_

"What the hell is going on here then, lets see if you'll answer just one question." He said, mimicking her coldness. She frowned slightly as she saw how her influence had impacted Leon. While he had made her a better person she began to feel that she had made him a worse man, or at least she had had something to do with it.  
Ada relaxed slightly and holstered both her guns. Leon walked over to her and stopped only a meter away from her.

"Where d'you want to start?" Ada asked.


	5. All Roads Lead To Hell

_Late Authors Note: So today I was sat at my desk, looking out at a very rainy and cold Scottish Wednesday when I realized, It's Wednesday! I'm so sorry for forgetting to upload guys! My only excuse is I forgot what day it was! Sorry but Thanks for reading guys! This is a longer chapter but you don't mind, do you? Enjoy. As always, I don't own RE or Leon and Ada!_

* * *

"How much do you know?" Leon asked Ada as she walked into the surveillance room.

"Not as much as I'd like but computers on the other hand, I know plenty about them, and they know plenty about what's going on." She said as she walked over to the computer.

"You know Ada, maybe you've forgot but we're in Russia. Which means unless you speak Russian, we're screwed." Leon said to her, slightly more relaxed then he had been.

"I speak several languages Leon, if I didn't I never would have become the person I am. Certainly wouldn't have got past the age of 19 anyway." Ada said, half forgetting Leon was there. "But Russian is a language I'm rather fond of." She bent over to be at eye level with the computer and began typing. Leon looked at her for a few seconds, admiring how the red leather jacket and leather pants suited her so well. He looked away quickly, as Ada shifted her weight from one foot to another, worried she would notice him was staring.

"So why are you here?" Leon asked.

"I knew you were here. And I knew that at some point from the end of today to tomorrow this place is going to be purged. And I also knew that you wouldn't be gone by that time. You would have been killed. Another thing, I knew there was a high chance that there would be B.O.W's. As soon as you got in this place they'd run havoc in the town. One already got out, I sent a heads up to the BSAA." Ada said, then remembering the corpse upstairs, "My condolences. Your friend, upstairs. He didn't even know it was coming." Ada said looking up at Leon. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"So you came here in good will to save me and this town?" Leon asked her, composing himself quickly.

"You're shocked by that?" Ada said, trying to decide exactly what he thought of her.

"You found anything yet?" Leon said, avoiding the question. Ada smiled at him and shook her head before turning back to the screen.

"It's odd, I can get some information but there's more that I can't access from here." She hurriedly tapped a few more keys. "Bingo, here. It says some files can only be accessed from the second floor and some from the third floor."

"Huh, unusual security system." Leon said, wandering aimlessly around the room.

"Well, it's harder to get through than the firewalls." Ada said, still typing on the computer. Leon smiled and looked round at her.

"Hey Ada?"

"Mhm." She said without looking up.

"There isn't anything missing or any break-in's are there?"

"Why'd you ask?" She asked plainly.

"Well who ever shot the researcher that survived this place was doing it for access to this lab so I want to know exactly what he wanted in here," Leon gestured vaguely around the room.

"I wanted nothing, thank you very much."

"You killed him? Should've known there was another reason that you turned up."

"That was harsh, and for your information it was in self defense he attacked me first." She said taking a quick glance up at Leon, "Come on, lets go explore. Besides, your gonna need to tell your boss something. You want the second or third floor?"

"With those creatures about, I don't wanna take my chances. We're sticking together." Leon told her, almost sternly. Ada considered it for a second before nodding and unholstering her machine pistol and walking out the room, Leon quickly following.

They stepped over the Licker corpses as they made their way through the corridor and onwards to the stairs leading downwards to the second floor. Both Ada and Leon kept their guns raised as they stepped carefully through the pure white corridor. They walked in silence into a research laboratory to the left and began looking for anything that could give any insight into what NeoUmbrella had been creating.  
Ada quickly logged into the nearest computer with Leon watching over her shoulder.

"I gotta ask, did Helena get charged for Simmons crimes?" Ada asked Leon as she began tapping at the keys

"You knew about that?" Leon asked surprised.

"Of course, I wouldn't be very good at my job if i didn't." Ada said with a slight smile.

"She was never charged, she works for us now."

"I'm glad." She said with a nod.

"You find anything of interest?"

"Kind of. My translating is a little off though."

"Thought you were good with Russian." Leon teased, Ada turned round with a half hearted scowl.

"Well forgive me but I didn't learn how to say words like chromozone and osmosis in Russian, believe it or not that wasn't in the course! Scientific words are tricky in another language but trust me, I'm considering learning more scientific words after this!" She exclaimed as she open up a fifth tab on the computer.

"Sorry," Leon apologized through laughing, "So what do you know?"  
Ada sighed before turning back to the computer.

"Well, it seems like they were trying to combine the modified C-Virus that created our mutual friend Derek Simmons with some of the older viruses. Mainly the G and T by the looks of it. From what I can tell it's just like the gas that infected Taichi but instead of the T-Virus style zombie it has the possibility to turn everyone into one of the creatures like Simmons!"

"Everyone would become one of those four-legged-t-rex-bug-eyed freaks?" Leon said, leaning over to look at the screen and giving Ada a sideways glance.

"Yeah, plus a few other of the extreme mutations that C created, like these." She double clicked on the computer and brought up a picture of a creature with pink skin with large bulbous pores and multiple eyes.

"The Lepotitsa, me and Helena met one in Tall Oaks. We found a file on it down in the lab, apparently its name means feminine beauty." He said.

"Ironic," Ada said before clicking and moving on to another creature, this one was a video clip. The word Haos was displayed at the bottom of the screen. The creature was transparent and it's skull and skeleton was visible through the skin. The clip showed a split second of footage with two men in BSAA uniforms running around a circular walkway.

"Is that Chris?" Ada asked. The footage was on a loop so Leon waited for it to loop back round before replying.

"Yeah, I think it is. And the partner he had back in China." Ada nodded before moving to the next image. A giant snake formed on the screen. Iluzija was written below the im  
age and a pop-up tab of information appeared in Russian script.

"What's it say?" Leon asked.

"It says Iluzija-type mutations are one of the rarest with only 2 of the 5000 test subjects turning to this mutation. Only 1 of the 2 showed basic intelligence and the skills to blend in with surroundings like the original Iluzija." Ada translated.

"Geez, this is what happens when your infected with the virus? It's more brutal than Las Plagas, C and G." Leon said shaking his head.

"You don't know the half of it. There's more," She hurriedly clicked through more images. One showed a G-Virus mutation, the others showing C-Virus mutations including one with an organic chainsaw type hand, another that looked like a giant black and brown fish coated in rock hard scales and another showing a large ogre type creature that looked much like a beast Leon fought in Spain.

"From what this says, the test subjects were half male, half female. Only 50 of the males rejected the virus while 1,750 female subjects rejected the virus. They go through an approximately 48 hour mutation phase where infected subjects suffer from headaches, dizziness, sickness, fevers, passing out and only after all that it's known whether the subject will die in the next two hours, or begin mutating. And from what I understand, it's a painful death and a painful mutation. Your not going to rest in peace either way." Ada explained before looking to Leon.

"Talk about all roads leading to hell." He sighed.

"Not to mention how sexist the virus is." Ada joked. Leon smiled.

"Women. Come on, I take it the virus was stored on the third floor?" Ada nodded. "Well then, guess that's where we're going. If it's as bad as the reports say, I want to make sure every batch of it is there, so the BSAA can destroy it! Plus someone needs to protect you from the sexist virus."  
Ada smiled and shook her head.

"Forget the virus, your the sexist one here, Leon."

Leon and Ada smiled at eachother before Ada lifted her gun from where she placed it on the white table and then both set off towards the stairs.


	6. Spiderwebs

_Authors Note: So after dragging myself away from the new addictive app I got on my phone I have eventually got round to uploading the next chapter. Even if it is ten minutes to midnight. Thanks for the continual reading of my insane ramblings and enjoy. (Things get really good next chapter, Assuming I write it the way I plan to! XD) As before, I still don't own Resident Evil or it's characters, as much as it pains me to admit it. Enjoy guys!_

* * *

Ada and Leon walked into the main hall of the third floor. The lay out was different, instead of long corridors branching off into different rooms this floor had one main, circular room that had a maze of different corridors coming away from it like a spiders web. Ada had been in plenty of underground labs that Wesker used to own and she knew what this one would be like. The corridors would all have an outer circle corridor that would link every other corridor.

_Exactly like a spiderweb._ She thought to herself. If she was correct the corridors would run a mile long each, making it two miles from one side of the outer circle to another, or larger. She glanced around at the walls on this floor. No plush white carpet or crisp white walls. Just stone flooring and metal walls. She wrinkled her nose slightly as she smelt the foul smell she knew well.

"Smells like death." Leon sighed.

"I've been in labs like this, hell I've lived in labs like this. Its going to take us forever to search fully." Ada said, pacing around the drab room.

"We should split up?" Leon asked her leaning against the wall and watching Ada pace.

"Yeah, this place will be massive. But who knows what'll be here. Point I'm trying to make, you do your best to look for any B. and I'll try and find the virus along with any evidence that can help us."

"Coms devices?" Leon asked her. She stopped pacing and pulled her jacket up slightly to reach the pouches on her belt and pulled out an earpiece. She hooked it round her ear with one hand and took her PDA out of her pocket with the other hand. She dialed Leon's number and he clicked the button on his earpiece.

"Better?" Ada asked staring right at him.

"Perfect." He replied with a smile. Ada smiled back at him and walked towards the nearest corridor. Leon stepped towards the large doors to the corridor next to her. They nodded to eachother before heading down their respective corridors.

Ada wrinkled her nose as she the door closed behind her. The air was rancid and half of the walls were covered in blood. There were two rooms to her left that were entry only with a code. She looked towards the end of the corridor. The whole right hand side was the same thing repeated over and over. Cages. Huge steel bars used to hold C-Virus test subjects.

_ And I doubt they were all willing subjects._

Ada moved towards the passcode protected doors. She tilted her head to the side as she regarded the device. She noticed four of the keys had the numbers worn away. She was just figuring out how many combinations that could lead to when Leon's voice came through the earpiece.

"Geez this place stinks." He said. Ada stifled a laugh.

"Deal with it, everywhere you go tends to stink of death in some form or another."

"Fair point. Raccoon, South America, Harvardville, Spain, Eastern Slav, China, now here." Leon listed. for a second Ada thought she heard Leon's voice echo but she just decided it was feedback.

"And all of them on the list of places you hate." Ada teased.

"Why does everyone just assume I have a list of places I don't like?" Leon said, throwing his hands in the air even though Ada couldn't see.

"Well you do don't you? Plus, who else said that?" Ada asked but just before Leon could open his mouth Ada beat him to it, "Wait, don't tell me. Ingrid Hunnigan." She smiled at Leon's silence.

_ I guess I'm correct then._  
Leon decided that it would be best to change the subject.

"Found anything yet?" Leon said as he stepped through his corridor.  
He took little notice of the doors to his right that needed a code to be opened. Instead he moved straight to look at the cages to his left. The ceiling was high and he noticed that what he thought was one high cage was really two stacked on top of each other. The lower cages had circular walls nearest to the entrance and then opposite them, and straight edges parallel with the corridor, with a wall at the back. The top cage was much the same but there didn't seem to be any wall at the back. He climbed the bars of the lower cage to get to the top cage. He pulled himself up and peered over the concrete floor. Just as he peered over he jumped back as a jaw of fangs snapped at him. His instincts let him cling onto the bars so he didn't fall. He looked once again at the top cage and saw three oversized snakes coiled together. They all stared at him before one by one they faded into nothing and all that was left was ripples of energy revealing where the creatures were.

"Looks like we found a few mini test subjects. They've started injecting animals with the virus to see if they can induce the same sorts of results that they got from humans. Found a few pythons that are like the description of Iluzija." As he finished his sentence one snapped at him, "Ugh, snakes give me the creeps. I really hated Spain." Leon said with his head pulled away from the bars.

"Aww, it's not their fault Leon. I've always liked snakes. Cold blooded animals with no conscience, no mercy. What's not to like? Be a good agent and put the poor reptiles out of their misery." Ada replied between typing on her PDA, running software to crack the code. She wasn't planning on risking anything. Who knew what would happen if she put the code in wrong. Leon rose his gun and shot several times into the cage since he couldn't see exactly where the semi-invisible snakes were. One shot ricocheted off of the bars at the back of the cage and then Leon noticed that the cage led all the way through to the corridor Ada was in.

A bullet buried itself into the metal next to her and through instinct she ducked down and span around, raising her gun and pointing it in the direction the bullet had come from. She just saw the edge of Leon's face and his ash blond hair. She lowered her gun and looked at him disapprovingly, crossing her arms.

"What? How was I meant to know?" He said in defense Ada smiled at him before returning to the door and punching in the correct code after a quick glance at her PDA. Leon jumped down from the bars and continued searching the cages for any survivors while Ada read files in the corridor next to him.

There was silence between them for a little while before Ada broke the silence.

"Found something! Apparently the most promising candidates and mutations were stored in an eleventh corridor, seperate from all these, according to the blueprints it shouldn't be too far from here, a mile or so around the outer circle. Not only that, it was a lockdown room. So while that means there's still a chance of creatures being alive in there that was also where the virus, C2X as it was called, was stored!" Ada exclaimed, translating more and more information as she went.

"Then that would be our next stop but we should probably scout out the corridors on the way too." Leon said, staring a piles of gloop and ash on the floor that he assumed were failed text subjects.

"Agreed. I'll meet you up ahead." Ada said, inserting a pen drive into the computer and downloading all of the information into her PDA.


	7. Red Haze

_Authors Note: So, Chapter 7, Red Haze. Not much really to say about this one other than it's going to be a good one. If a slightly slow one till halfway through. Enjoy! Oh and thanks to everyone who has commented, nice to know you're all enjoying this!_

* * *

Ada and Leon met up ahead as agreed and Ada shared what she had found out, including a slightly more accurate description of an infected subject she had found as she was downloading data. They both walked on around the circular corridor in silence as they headed towards the eleventh corridor. They walked down each corridor they came across though they found nothing of particular interest except a few corpses, both human and B.O.W.  
Within an hour there were only two corridors left until they moved on to the sealed room Ada had found.

"Split?" Leon asked, looking to Ada, who was only a few steps behind him.

"Sure, quicker we get this done the better. I don't plan on being here when this place gets purged." She said with a nod. She walked on infront of Leon, leaving him to take the corridor directly to his left.  
Ada walked down the corridor briskly, her gun trained on the cages to her left. The cages here smelt no better than the cages in the first corridor she was in.

_ Poor bastards. Used as test subjects against their will. You deserve what you got Carla._

When she reached the end of the cages she couldn't resist a look in the room to her right. The corridor was the same layout as the rest and with the evidence she had found before she let her curiosity take over her and she used her PDA to crack the code as she had done before.  
Leon kept his gun trained on the cages to his right as he strolled down alongside the cages. Two licker corpses caught his eye as he saw one twitch. He stood still and aimed at the beast. He shot it once and it jumped to life, lunging at him trhough the bars.

_ Now I see why they built the cages so strong._

Leon raised his gun and fired three shots into it's head. It fell limp and Leon stood a moment longer until he was convinced he was dead.  
He continued down the corridor but found nothing else. Static crackled in his ear as he heard Ada yell.

"Hey, you there! Hey! Stop!" Shots rang through the earpiece as Ada's voice faded and Leon just heard the slight echo of the original shots from the corridor next to him.

"Ada? Ada!" Leon shouted, but no reply came other than more gunshots. He had to wait a second more before there was any sort of reply.

"Bastard! Get back here! Leon, someone else is here, and this may just be a guess, but I don't think he's friendly! Looks like a worker, but that can't be possible!" Leon listened and heard the sound of Ada's boots hitting the floor.

_ She's chasing him. _Leon turned on his heel and darted back up the corridor, "Ada, where's he headed?"

"Eleven!" She replied. Another shot rang then the pang of metal as it hit the wall.

Ada turned the corner to her left as she chased the man in black around the outer circle. He punched four numbers into the keypad in a second and she pursued him inside. The room was dark and the unknown man blended into the shadows. Ada unholstered her second gun and rose it as she surveyed the room looking for any movement or shadow that looked out of place, the darkness prevented her from seeing anything in detail that was more than a few meters away from her but she just managed to see several canisters with the word C2X written on the side. She let her senses take over and just managed to hear the tiniest sound behind her. She turned instantaneously and managed to see five J'avo and a Gnezdo, which looked like a swarm of flies, begin towards her. One of the J'avo, the only one that had any mutation, had long cricket like legs and kicked out at her. She flipped backwards out of the way and as soon as she was on her feet again she managed to land a clear shot at the mutated J'avo's head, blowing half its brains out. It stumbled backwards and tripped over its own legs, forcing it down to the ground. Ada raised both her weapons, her handgun trained on the collapsed J'avo and her machine pistol aimed towards the rest of the beasts. She fired shot after shot out of her handgun into the mutated J'avo while firing at with her machine pistol, sweeping her hand across the room. All of the J'avo were down within a few seconds and all she had was the Gnezdo left to deal with. The tight swarm that had looked like a human had broken from the machine pistol fire earlier giving her a clear shot at the queen. Ada managed to take it down quickly, leaving the rest of the buzzing beasts with wings to collapse and die on the floor. She holstered her hand gun and was away to holster her machine pistol but she was alerted to the sound of footsteps behind her but by the time she turned she only just managed to see his foot leave the room. She went to dart after him but when she heard a shot and saw the slight glint of a bullet fly through the door by instinct she stopped and ducked, only to quickly realize her mistake as the only exit out of the large room closed. She turned to see where the bullet hit and saw the red gas escape from the canisters that had been there earlier.

_C2X. Shit!_

She had only just taken a deep breath and was already cursing herself for it. The red haze filled the room and she kicked at the door.

Leon cursed himself as he sprinted around the corner. Ada had been silent for four minutes and he still had a quarter of a mile left to run before he got to corridor eleven. He knew that would only take him just under two minutes but that would add up to Ada being silent for over five minutes.

_Five minutes silence after gunfire is never a good thing._ He cursed himself again.

Ada had managed to hold her breath for four and a half minutes but her lungs were burning and every instinct in her body forced her to breath. No sooner had she inhaled the thick red haze she began coughing as it caught in her thought.  
_Shit. ._ She cursed as she began drawing less and less air into her lungs and her coughing became worse. She banged on the glass window on the door as her she began crumpling to her knees.

* * *

_Oooh, interesting eh? Could I have been any more of a bitch with the way I ended that? Please read Friday's upload to find out what happens. Still a lot of story to go. Thanks guys :)_


	8. Infected!

_Authors Note: Not much to say this chapter other than in reply to MOCHS; Yeah, sorry about the cliff hanger! Don't think there will be many others!  
Glad everyone is enjoying and hope you continue to enjoy as I write more! I still don't own Resident Evil though or it's characters._

* * *

Leon sprinted to the door and skidded to a halt, grabbing the frame of the window in the door. All he could see was a red haze filling the whole room and obscuring anything inside. He put his hand to his earpiece.

"Ada, you in there?" He shouted.

Ada heard him and sprang to her feet from where she had slumped against the door, trying to regulate her breathing. She stared at him through the door.

"Ada, I'll shoot the lock on this thing. I promise I'll get you out!" He shouted to her. She shook her head violently as he raised his gun. She quickly tapped at her PDA and Leon's PDA beeped as she sent the message;

**DONT SHOOT - THE ROOM WILL LOCK DOWN - YOU NEED TO CRACK THE CODE - THERE SHOULD BE SOFTWARE FOR IT ON YOUR PDA**

His brow furrowed as he stared at her. He nodded before tapping furiously at his screen.

"What the hell is that stuff Ada, and don't you dare say C2X!" Ada just looked at him in a way she knew he'd understand.  
"Shit Ada. Just hold in there." He glanced at her, concerned, as she coughed. He looked back down at the screen as it made a sharp beeping sound. "Got it!"

He glanced up at Ada only to see her starting to collapse from oxygen starvation. Leon quickly inputted the code. As the door opened he grabbed Ada's arms as she stumbled forwards and pulled her out of the room, quickly slamming a red button on the wall as soon as Ada was clear of the room. Small wisps of red gas escaped through the closing door but quickly dissipated in the air.  
Ada almost fell into his arms as she started coughing again. Leon caught her elbows and lowered her to her knees carefully, kneeling down beside her.

"You okay? Ada?" Leon asked her, still holding Ada's arms. Ada looked up as him, her eyes watering slightly.

"I'm fine." She said harshly, pulling her arms away from Leon's grasp.

_Just like her._ He thought, and smiled slightly before standing up. He offered Ada his hand to help her up but she ignored it and pulled herself to her feet, still wheezing.

"I'm infected Leon." She said, unable to meet his gaze. She glanced down at the floor.

"Ada, you're gonna survive this. There must be a cure somewhere, something, somewhere. There must be!" He started muttering, becoming hysterical.

_How did I know he wouldn't just accept that._

"You must have found something Ada, to tell you how to survive this!" Ada sighed.

"I don't know Leon." She said, meeting his gaze. He stared at her with his ice blue eyes. The look he gave her screamed one thing; Search, find a cure. He was begging her to survive.

"I'll look." She said, looking down at her PDA. She flicked through pages of information she had downloaded, "There is mention of a research lab in another country which was trying to manufacture a cure. Something about C2X being a back up plan in the unlikely event of the C-Virus failing. A cure was to be made so more research could be done."

"Why would NeoUmbrella want to do more research?" Leon interrupted.

"Well, the crazy bitch who ran NeoUmbrella was a scientist, I guess it makes sense. But it doesn't say where this other research lab was, just that it was in another country to minimize the risk of the cure and the virus being used for any purpose other than NeoUmbrella's goals." Ada said shaking her head. Leon furrowed his brow and looked down. He jumped slightly as Ada began coughing again but when he stepped towards her she waved him back. He frowned before breaking out into a smile.

"Italy!" He exclaimed. Ada tilted her head to the side and shifted her weight to one foot. "Upstairs I saw a letter that had the same sort of punctuation as Latin and I have been to Italy and recognized a few words. A note in Chinese script was up there too so I'd assume whatever language that note is in, is where that laboratory is!" Leon finished, smiling at Ada.

_I really can save her, I will make up for Raccoon one day!_

Ada smiled at him.

"You really are a genius Leon." She said with a smile, "Lead the way."

"First floor." Ada turned and headed for the closest corridor but Leon grabbed at her arm and stopped her, "Ada, are you sure you're okay?"  
Ada shrugged him of and looked him straight in the eye.

"Leon, I'm fine." She said. She'd always been good at lying but part of her knew Leon wouldn't listen. And he would continue to do so until she was cured. They held each others gaze for a moment before heading back towards the first floor.

Leon led Ada into the room he had found the letter in. Ada took a moment to examine the letter before nodding and turning back to Leon.  
"Yeah, it's Italian, you were right."

"I'll call Hunnigan, we need to get to Italy if you have a chance of surviving."

"Guess sight seeing is off the agenda then." She muttered to herself. She walked over to stand beside Leon and look at the screen of the PDA. The tanned face of Ingrid Hunnigan appeared on the screen.

"Leon are you insane calling me at a time like this?!" She scolded him. Ada and Leon looked at eachother.

"What are you talking about Hunnigan?" Leon asked.

"Leon I highly doubt you're responsible..."

"Get to the point!" Ada rushed her.

"Leon, you're being held responsible for the release of an airborne virus in the town of Zeya and the release of Lickers which are murdering the townsfolk. Not to mention relations with a known fugitive and NeoUmbrella worker, the illusive Miss Ada Wong. The same Ada Wong that can be held accountable for the murders of several BSAA agents and the destruction of Taichi and infection of many mercenaries in Edonia six months previously. Accordingly, an order has been called saying that all US government agents should be on the look out for an FOS agent gone rogue and if seen he should be treated with caution. Wanted dead or alive for lack of a better term." Hunnigan explained grimly.

"Leon did none of those things!" Ada yelled, defensively. Hunnigan shook her head.

"I'm sorry Leon but I recommend you exit the facility your in with your hands raised above your head, the BSAA troops stationed in Zeya are waiting for you."

"But Hunnigan a virus has been released, and we're the only one's who know where the cure is! Hunnigan, you sent me here to investigate whether there was anything here that could be used against us in the fight against bioterrorism, and I found something! And now I have the chance to end it! The mission always comes first, I'm not giving up Hunnigan!" Leon said, sternly before ending the call. He turned to Ada, "Now what do we do?"  
She smiled and rolled her jacket up slightly as she dove her hand into one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out a flash grenade.

"We're gonna blind them." She said with a cunning smile. Leon smiled back at her.

They walked out of the lab and were faced by multiple BSAA cars and ten BSAA agents all pointing their guns towards Leon and Ada. Ada had her hands behind her back holding the grenade.

"Hands above your head!" an agent shouted at them. Ada and Leon took a quick glance at eachother before slowly raising their hands.

"Catch us if you can, boys!" Ada yelled at them, throwing the flash grenade at their feet. Ada and Leon shaded their eyes as it went off and ran to Ada's car. They both climbed in the red sports car, Ada driving, and drove away kicking up dust behind them from the dry road.

* * *

_So to summary, Ada's infected, the only cure that could save her is in Italy but now they are being hunted by the authorities so the pair could be held responsible for crimes that aren't theirs. Interesting isn't it? I don't even know how this is really going to end so I'm excited to see what my mind comes up with next!_


	9. A Car Ride

_Authors Apologetic Note: First things first, I am so sorry about A) The fact the next few chapters may be a little short, and B) The fact I have put nothing up for a week! I'm So Sorry! It hasn't been a good week, I've broken 2 of my fingers, I've been sick and I've had a bit of writers block. Thank you to everyone who's reading this though - Which is lots of people (Hope your enjoying!) - And all the people who have commented, that's babe2001, MOCHS, Slytherin Potter._ _So welcome to chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy! Still don't own Resident Evil though, but I do own 2 broken fingers if anyone would rather have them! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Russia, Just Outside Zeya**  
Leon looked over to Ada. He stared at her for a few minutes till Ada looked out the corner of her eye and noticed.

"What is it?" She asked glancing over to him. He smiled before answering

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?"

"What? Got away from government agents? Well I get away from you all the time, even if that is less of a challenge than those BSAA boys were"  
Leon smiled at her.  
They drove through almost deserted roads for almost an hour before stopping off road. Ada took out her PDA and made a call.

"You'll get us both found contacting anyone. They'll have traces on us by now." Leon pointed out plainly. Ada looked up at him and sighed.

"Leon, I wouldn't have been able to do my job if I didn't have ways to keep off the grid. Which reminds me, look under your seat and you'll find a laptop. Link up you're PDA and when it asks for a passcode type 2206Tempest, capitol T." Ada said before quickly stopping and talking into her earpiece, "Privet. Yeah, it's me. I could do with a little help." She paused and Leon listened as he linked up his PDA. "Good Guess. How'd you know? Italy. Yeah. Yeah I can get there. Six hours I could be there. Okay, thanks." She clicked her ear piece and hung up the call. "Good news, we got a flight to Italy, not so great news is we need to drive to the other side of Russia to get to the airport."

"Ain't that great, let me guess, six hours?" Leon said with a weak smile.

"Eavesdropper." Ada said with a smile as she reved the engine and sped down the road.

_Six hours?_ Ada thought to herself, _That's gonna be the longest amount of time I've spent with him in a day. Hell, the last two years I've seen Leon more often than I thought I would. America, Eastern Slav., Tall Oaks, China, now._

The thought of spending so much time in his presence made her nervous but she refused to let it show.  
Unbeknownst to her, Leon had been thinking very similar thoughts. Both their minds wandered to their meeting in Leon's apartment in America just before they met in Eastern Slav.

**Around an Hour of Awkward Silence Later**  
Leon had spent half an hour sitting in silence thinking about what he had seen happen back in the lab.

_Ada was infected. She breathed it in. But I read the Redfield reports, and the Birkin report. Both say after contact with the C-Virus the victim transforms momentarily. But Ada's fine. Isn't she? Would I notice if she wasn't? She can hide her true intentions from me, hide from the government for years on end, would I notice of the woman sitting next to me was dying?_  
He let his thoughts think of the worst scenarios he could before deciding it would be smarter to just ask Ada, she had read the files after all.  
_I'm sure she's keeping something from me._

"Ada, I gotta ask, what is C2X gonna do to you?"

"I'll be fine as long as we get that vaccine." Ada answered plainly. "Honestly, to think you were the chipper one back in the lab." Leon leant forward and laid a hand on Ada's arm.

"I'm serious, tell me, Ada." Leon said, sternly. Ada shot him a look and they held eachothers gaze for a few seconds before Ada turned back to the road and Leon quickly withdrew his hand. Ada revved the engine faster.

"I told you what C2X turns you into if your body accepts the virus. But the first 48 hours or so are the same, rejection or not. First its dizziness, headaches, fever, nausea, sickness and lastly passing out." Ada stated, matter-a-factly.

Leon glanced down and couldn't find any way to reply.

* * *

_Btw guys, when I was talking about 'Leon and Ada at his apartment I was talking about something mentioned in the CG movie Resident Evil Damnation. It's a good movie, it also explains any mentions of Eastern Slav I add in my fanfic. Hope your enjoying guys!_


	10. Carla Radames and Neo-Umbrella

_Author's Apologetic Note (The Second): Erm Hi, been a while eh? Anyone still reading this after all this time? I honestly am sorry, I'd had a few chapters written but my computer broke and I can't get any of my files back. So this is me, on a new computer, starting to type again. This chapter to be honest I think is pretty terrible cause I'm trying to type this at the same time as packing to go on holiday! It's a two days till I'm on the flight to Spain but I'll try to type in the meanwhile!_

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

Leon and Ada pulled up at the airport they were flying from. Leon got out of the car first, instinctly keeping his hand near his gun as he looked around the car park. It was quiet where Ada had parked with only a large black SUV nearby. He turned to Ada as she got out of the car, taking her laptop with her. Leon noticed her stumble slightly as she got out of the car but she quickly recovered.

"Is it just a coincidence we parked near a black SUV with tinted windows?" He asked her. She turned round and smiled at him slightly but didn't answer.

"Stay there." She said, striding towards the car. Leon watched as the window rolled down and she spoke to the person in the car. He tried to listen to what they were saying but they weren't speaking English. Ada walked back a few minutes later and the car promtly drove away.

"Plan on telling me what that was about?" Leon asked her as they both started walking towards the airport.

"Not a chance." Ada said calmly, hiding a smile.

Within half an hour they were on a plane heading to Italy with all their weapons. Leon and Ada sat across from eachother with a table separating the two of them. Ada tapped away at her laptop while Leon checked his hand guns. After a few minutes Ada spoke suddenly, making Leon jump after the silence of the near deserted plane.

"Give me your PDA." She said, laying her left hand on the desk, waiting for him to give it to her, while she kept typing with her right hand. Without asking he handed it to her and she linked it up to her computer and within a few seconds she handed it back. Leon looked down at the screen before looking back to Ada, waiting for an explanation.

"I managed to get everything I found translated into english. You're gonna need something to take back to the US when this is all over. And the vaccine, you'll need to take that back too. Apparently another case of C2X has been reported in mass outbreak around 50 mile out of Zeya."

"Shit. We need to put an end to this." Leon cursed. Ada nodded in reply.

"The first step to that is getting away from the BSAA and the US Government agents. Then the vaccine, and I have no doubt whoever is behind this will be waiting for us in Italy."

"Nice to know we'll have a welcoming party." Leon said sarcastically. Ada didn't take much notice as she shut down her laptop before standing up and putting it in the overhead compartment above her. As she tried to sit down she stumbled and Leon stood sharply, grabbing her arms to steady her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She pulled her arms away from him.

"I'm fine, just turbulence."

"Well that's a coincidence, you stumbled not more than an hour ago when we got to the airport too. You gonna tell me that was turbulence?" He asked her sternly, Ada glared at him but didn't answer. "C2X is starting to take effect and you know it, Ada. You sure you can handle this if you're starting to struggle to stand upright?"

"I'm fine Leon!" She snapped at him, "You might want to read up a little on the virus. With B.O.W's its like they say, knowledge is power."  
Leon picked his PDA up from the table and flicked through the information Ada had given him.

_ Plenty of information. But will this be enough to convince the Government I'm still on their side?_ Leon thought as he flicked through experiment reports. He stopped at one file titled 'Our Leader Ada Wong's Success's With Ustanak'. Leon's curiosity forced him to look further into the file. A short video clip ran on the right hand side of his screen, showing Ada in a blue dress and red scarf walking towards a huge monster with a stump for one of it's arms.  
_The same monster from China Jake and Sherry had been fighting with me and Helena! And that's the same dress Ada was wearing in China too. Or at least for some of the time..._

He turned to Ada who had been idly staring out the window.

"I've been looking for an explanation for what Chris said about you a few weeks ago since. And now I need one for this too." He showed her the PDA, the clip of Ada walking towards the monster and stopping beside it still looping. "Please, Ada. What the hell happened? And how the hell does everyone seem to think you run Neo-Umbrella?"  
She sighed before taking the PDA from Leon.

"It's compli-"

"Uh-Uh, no. You're gonna tell me everything you know about this." Leon interrupted. Ada held Leon's gaze for a moment before sighing and starting to talk again.

"Her name," Ada said handing the PDA back to Leon, "is Ada Wong. Or at least she is to you, and was to herself for quite some time as well. And back in China, Chris Redfield watched her die. Well, die being a relative term. But that's why he told you I was dead, because he honestly thought it was me he saw get shot in the chest. But in reality, he saw Carla Radames die."

"You just made me even more confused." Leon said bluntly, looking between Ada and his PDA.

_ They are the same person though, this clip is of Ada. It had to be, it looks just like her._

"Carla Radames was a scientist who worked for a mutual enemy of ours, everyone's favourite, though thankfully dead, mad scientist Derek C. Simmons. She practically discovered the C-Virus single handedly. And dear old Simmons was smart enough to realise the full potential of the virus, or so he thought anyway. I used to work for Simmons, before I realised how dangerous he was and left. But since then he had been trying to create a clone of me. I don't know what I ever did to make him that desperate for me to love him but he did. Simmons used over 12,000 test subjects trying to create a clone of me with Carla Radames working faithfully at his side. Until, however, Simmons decided to use his own dedicated scientist to make the perfect me who would love him. He was sick to even think about doing that. I didn't realise till after you and me met in the catacombs of Tall Oaks, why exactly you were so confused when you saw me."

"Yeah that video, it showed you hatching out of some C-Virus caccoon." Leon stated, "But wait, do you mean that was Carla on the video?"

_ Geez this is confusing, I think I preferred not knowing._

"Yeah, Simmons trained her to be just like me, same instincts, same training. It wasn't hard for her to kill the whole of Redfield's team twice. Though she was a cheap knockoff at most. But after a while she went crazy, started remembering what Simmons did to her. So she sought revenge. If her revenge was against Simmons alone, I would have helped her but the damage she caused in the process wasn't worth it. She was the leader of Neo-Umbrella, she's the one who set it up to destroy order and allow the world to fall into chaos. Though ultimately, Simmons brought this on himself." Ada finished explaining. Leon looked at her slightly blankly as he tried to take it all in, though he was ecstatic to know Ada was innocent of all the crimes put to her name (Well, some of the crimes) he was also irritated it was all blamed on her.

_She wouldn't have been hurt back in China if it weren't for Carla and Simmons, and none of what was happening now wouldn't be happening if it weren't for Neo-Umbrella._

_ Ada wouldn't be dying right now if it weren't for Simmons._

* * *

_I will try to see if I can get a chapter up by Friday but it isn't a guarantee I'm afraid.. But we will see. I hope some people are still sticking with this story, it isn't abandoned, honest! I'll be in Spain for two weeks but when I get back I get my summer holiday and will have more or less nothing to do so I should be able to get this finished relatively quickly._


	11. Bullet Storm

_Authors Note: Wow, I never expected so many people to read this! I hope you're all enjoying Unknown Enemy. So here we are with chapter 11, Bullet Storm. Possibly the worst chapter name yet. Actually, I'm positive it's the worst chapter name yet. Does someone want to look through every chapter name and at the end of this fic comment on what they think the worst is? Anyway on with the story, I was going to upload this last night but my internet disagreed. As per usual, I do not own Resident Evil or it's characters...or Italy. It would be rather odd if I did._

* * *

**Italy, Three Hours Later**

Ada and Leon sat in the hotel room they had just payed for, being sure to keep their identities hidden. Leon sat on the bed, idly flicking the safety on and off his gun. Ada sat in the corner of the room typing on her laptop.

"Okay, I've managed to find some data on the exact location of NeoUmbrella's lab here in Italy." Ada said, glancing up from the screen, her face illuminated in the dark room from the light of her laptop. Leon flicked his gun on safety one last time before looking up at Ada.

"You know where it is?"

"Unless NeoUmbrella lied in their own encrypted files."

"You're considering that?" Leon asked, holstering his gun.

"Considering the woman who ran NeoUmbrella went insane from her own hell bent revenge? I refuse to rule anything out." Ada said shutting her laptop down and sliding it into a shoulder bag before placing the bag beside the tattered chair she was sitting on next to the window.

"So where is it?"

"Close by, that also means the man who shut me in back in Zeya could be there too." Ada said blankly, her face showing her usual expressionless self with her slight smile.

"Jeez, I almost forgot about him in everything that's happened."

"Well we need to do something about him." Ada said standing up and begining to pace.

"Out of the kindness of your heart again?"

"You know Leon, it kind of hurts knowing how much you doubt me. How many times have I saved you?" She said stopping and tuning to look him in the eye.

"I made up for each time you saved me." Leon retaliated, standing up.

"I didn't know we were keeping score."  
Leon and Ada stood in the dark room holding each other's gaze, the only sounds breaking the silence were the cars outside of the hotel.  
Ada's head suddenly jerked to the side, her hand flying to her gun. She glanced back to Leon who stared back at her, curiosity painted on his face  
_'What'_ he mouthed to her.  
_'Listen'_ she mouthed. Leon and Ada both stood in silence, staring each other in the eye. it was 30 seconds before they heard anything besides cars. 30 seconds, then they heard it. the slightest sound, a metallic 'clink'.  
They ducked quickly and less than a second later shots ripped through the wall above and dust from the thin plaster walls fell on their heads.

"Guess your fellow agents found us then." Ada whispered looking towards Leon.

"Well it's not the BSAA's style." He replied unholstering his gun and flicking the safety off.

"You plan on shooting your own men?" Ada said sternly.

"No, it's just instinct. You got a plan?"  
Ada nodded and loosened the straps holding her crossbow to her leg. She loaded an arrow into the weapon before shuffling her feet to be square on to the wall the shooters were behind.

"Be ready to run." She said calmly, glancing towards Leon who looked back at her scornfully, "Don't worry," She assured, "It won't hurt them."

She fired the arrow calmly into the wall. The thin metal pole emitted a quiet beeping sound as the tip flashed red. It took Leon a second before he noticed what Ada had done and he turned on the ball of his foot sharply as bullets still flew over his head, Ada turned and bowed her head, taking cover a split second after him. As the rain of plaster finally stopped as the shooters reloaded a hollow 'bang' resonated from behind the pair. They stood sharply, taking their chance to run. Chunks of white plaster flew past the two of them. Ada shot her hand out to the side as she sprinted, picking up the bag she had put her laptop in earlier and slipping it over her shoulder swiftly. They came to the window infront of them and looked down. Twelve stories down. The sharp shots of bullets started behind them, grazing just past them and shattering the window. One bullet tore the denim of Leon's jeans, narrowly avoiding slicing through the muscle tissue by mere millimeters.

There was no time to hesitate.

They had to jump.


	12. Best Foot Backwards

_Authors Note: A ridiculously short chapter but the next will be up before the end of the day. I still don't own Resident Evil unfortunately._

* * *

Her movements were swift and automatic, though this had been the first time Ada had to look out for someone else at the same time. She drew the weapon in her hip holster, twisting in the air. She grabbed Leon with her left arm while shooting at a small bar on the side of the building as they plummeted towards the earth below. The rope from her hookshot tensed as it reached the end of its tether, leaving her and Leon suspended in the air. It happened too quickly for Leon to see exactly what had happened but he knew the sound of Ada's hookshot. He had instinctively wrapped a hand around Ada's waist and one around the hookshot. He looked her in the eye as they hung above the busy road beneath them.

"I'm starting to see why you use this thing so much, it's pretty useful."

"Saved your life once or twice with it anyway." She said, glancing over at him but swung sharply to the side as as gunshots cracked above their heads.

"Hold on." She said to Leon, shifting her weight so they rocked back and forth from the rope holding them, gaining momentum with each swing.

As they got closer to the wall she performed a practiced flick of her wrist, dislodging her hookshot and allowing the pair to fly towards the wall. Leon looked towards the wall and saw where Ada was sending them, a small ledge just wide enough to stand on.  
With catlike movements she landed on the ledge with Leon right at her side. She holstered her hookshot while balancing perfectly on the ledge.  
The ledge looked like it was once a window that had been bricked up. Leon could see why Ada had chose to swing to here as it provided enough cover for them, just.

"Are you okay?" Ada asked Leon. He was away to nod as more shots sounded above them.

Dust flew off the walls of the hotel, getting into Ada and Leon's eyes. Ada hugged against the wall, turning away from the shots just as one hit the corner of the ledge they were standing on. The bullet knocked out the stone beneath Ada's heel and she slipped.


	13. Speed Limit

_Authors Note: Okay I have time to type a proper A/N now. So last chapter was Best Foot Backwards, which had quite a few Aeon moments. Not as many Aeon moments in this one I'm sorry to disappoint. So how did you all like the Aeon moments last chapter? So here is chapter 13..which at the time I'm writing this doesn't have a name yet._

* * *

Leon was quick to react as Ada slipped. He caught her waist with both hands, his heels anchoring him to the ground as he pulled her up. He held her close to him until she had her balance, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. As soon as he heard the click of her heels on the stone he let go of her. She took a step back and smiled at him.

"You should be more careful, or you'll get yourself killed." He said gently to her.

"If we don't get moving I'll be dead soon anyway. Ready to move?" She asked.

"You got a plan?" He asked her, relaxing slightly. She nodded behind him to a pipe running down the side of the hotel..

"We fell seven floors, just five left and there's our way down." She said calmly, her arms folded. Leon smiled at her.

"Ladies first."  
Ada walked carefully past Leon and began shinning down the pipe. Leon waited until she was around half way down the pipe before following her.  
Once Leon was only a few meters above the ground he let himself drop to ground, stumbling as he remembered the bullet that grazed him earlier.

"Did you get shot earlier?" Ada asked, a brief look of concern flashing across her face.

"Flesh wound. I'll heal."

"You should be more careful." She said, "Let's move, they'll catch up soon."

Ada had her crossbow drawn as they snuck silently around corners as they made their way towards the parking lot.

"Clear?" Leon asked Ada as he watched their back.

"Clear."  
They snuck around the last corner and had a clear path to the red sports car that had been waiting at the airport for Ada. Leon had decided it would be best not to ask any questions.

"'Kay, lets move before they find us again." Ada said, jogging towards the car.

"Are we even sure who we're running from?" Leon asked following her as he looked behind them. Ada got in the car, quickly followed by Leon.

"I would assume FOS agents but I know what you mean. And you're right. There is a lot of effort being put into hunting us down."

"Any idea why?" He asked as they started driving away.

"No, I've known quite the list of criminals in time but I've never seen America use this many resources. Except for Redfield's hunt on Carla Radames."  
Shots sprayed from behind them as Ada turned a corner sharply. Leon glanced at the wingmirror.

"There go's the no claims discount." Ada said sarcastcally. Leon looked over to her and smiled.

"So, how long are we on the road? Leon asked her.

"Depends, d'you wanna stick to the speed limit?" She said smiling to herself.

* * *

_The chapter is called Speed Limit by the way :)_


	14. Ada Knows Best

_Authors Note: It's Tuesday and Im only a month late with this chapter! (I apologise for any mistakes in today's chapter as I'm typing on my iPad and it's rather hard to edit) An incredibly small chapter. I'm literally ashamed of how small it is but no matter, I'm really gonna try and get back into the Tuesday and Friday thing. At least I think that's what I first said. So on with the chapter, this is chapter 14, Ada Knows Best. I don't own Resident Evil or Apple, though I do own the lovely case my iPad is in... Sorry got a little carried away._

* * *

The concrete building they had pulled up outside of looked relatively normal, abandoned, but normal.

"Reckon it's as quiet in there as it looks?"

"I doubt it. From what I've learnt about Neo-Umbrella, which really isn't much since I've been working since I got out of China, several employees from each facility have been made into J'avo's. And J'avos don't evacuate." Ada said. Leon stared blankly at her.

"Working? Thats what you call killing someone? Ever thought of an office job, answering phones or something?"

"I'm sure there's a better time than now to question my morals, Leon. Come on, we better get moving, it's been eleven hours since we left Zeya." Ada said before walking away ahead of Leon.

"Sure, I'll question your morals after you've used your fancy gun and left. Again." He muttered under his breath, kicking at the dirt at his feet before following after her.

The sun shone warmly on Leon and Ada's faces as it rose behind the concrete building, casting a large dark shadow just infront of them. Ada reached down to unclip her crossbow from her leg as Leon stared at the shadow, noticing slight movement. He inhaled sharply and darted his gaze up to the top of the building that corresponded with the movement. A bright spot of light sat atop the building.

"Ada!" He hissed and she turned to face him, "Top of the building, is that a sniper?"  
She turned to look at the gleam.

"Scope glare, they know we're here. and that is bad news."

"You sure there's someone up there? And even if there is, wouldn't they have noticed us by now?" Leon reasoned as Ada folded out her crossbow and loaded a bolt.

"Well if we stand here much longer we'll find that out in a much bloodier way than either of us wished. And I, for one, want to keep my blood inside my veins. Let's move."  
Ada had only taken one step when an eruption of dirt flew into the air to her left.

"Need I even say it?" Ada said, glaring at

"Okay, you were right. I admit it."

"Thank you, now run!"  
_How did I miss that_! Ada cursed to herself, _I mean sure, the virus will kill me but no where did it say I would lose my edge in the meantime. Honestly, how inconsiderate._


End file.
